Stacks of weights are sometimes employed in exercise devices and in other testing or calibration equipment to permit different total weight amounts to be selected for being lifted, dropped or applied. Many devices include a fixed number of weight plates having predefined weight increments. Some devices allow a person to add a smaller increment of weight. Unfortunately, in present devices, the addition of the smaller incremental weight is often tedious and may be relatively complex, requiring costly mechanisms.